


Nova

by nymphlotus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexuality, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Car Sex, Dom Wanda Maximoff, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sub Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Bucky Barnes, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphlotus/pseuds/nymphlotus
Summary: Six months after her brother died, Wanda became extremely depressed. The team did everything they could to pull her out of her misery. Taking matters into his own hands, Sam got her a kitten. It was supposed to be a joke. Because ya know..she's a witch. He didn't think she would actually want it. What could a kitten possibly do for the mighty Avengers? Maybe it would melt an old man's heart.





	1. Tony Has Seen The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be light hearted. In later chapters heavy smut.
> 
> Strong content.

Wanda has the most annoying cat. All it does is cry and cry and cry. Meoooww. Meooowww. At the top of it’s little kitten lungs. Wanda could walk away from it and immediately meoowww. It was a kitten that hated to be alone. The team decided that maybe a pet would help Wanda. She was having issues with being alone. The team helped all they could it just wasn’t cutting it. So one day Sam came home with a little black ball of fluff. 

Tony wanted to fucking shoot it. 

It caused a number of problems for him. It kept him up at night. It ate his food. It played with his projects. It loved Pepper. His Pepper! Oh and it shit in a fucking box. So yes, Tony hated that Goddamn baby kitty. 

That’s why it was in his lap. 

Not cause he wanted it. No, he hated it. 

But it was sleeping in his lap. 

He glared down at the kitty. It’s small black body curled up as it purred loudly. It was so warm and soft. His cold hands ran through its fur. 

That’s right it. 

He didn’t understand why people named animals. That’s not why you have animals. He refused to call by its name, Nova. Of course it was named Nova, it was Wanda’s cat. A witches cat! He rolled his eyes as his thoughts jumbled around. The small ball of cat picked its head up and let out a yawn. Right as Steve walked in. 

“Oh Tony-” His eyes fell to the small creature in his lap. Tony quickly shoved it off his lap. He did not like that cat. Nova gave him a nasty glare with her blue eyes as she walked off. Steve chuckled, highly amused. “If you like cats, I won’t tell anyone.” Tony gave him a look. “Right. Clint and Wanda are back. Clint is in the infirmary for a couple scrapes and Wanda is in her room She wants to take a nap before dinner.”

“Thanks for letting me know, wonder boy.”

Buck laid back in his room, a thick book in his hands. He had lived in the tower for a year now and finally he was able to let his guard down. He actually enjoyed the missions they went on. They were so much more relaxed then his old ones. Suddenly something soft landed on his chest, he smiled at the ball of fluff. “Hey there kitty kitty.” With his flesh hand, he ran his fingers down her back. The kitten purred and laid down on his chest. It was her favorite spot. When Buck couldn’t sleep at night he would steal Nova from Wanda. The little thing would calm him down. Helped him sleep at night better than any medication in the world. Little bit was his friend. He would talk to the cat, tell her stories all the time. It really helped him as he transitioned. He told her everything. 

Small paws touched his nose as she stretched. She smelled like Wanda. It was a smell he was used to. Her blue eyes closed as he returned to his book. 

Such a sweet cat.

Thor was back from Asgard. He lost his brother again and was with the Avengers to help find him. He wasn’t worried about Loki causing damage, he just needed to bring him back. The humans are terrified of him. Before he “disappeared” he mentioned something about a calling. In actuality, Thor didn’t know if Loki went back home or not. He just knew what his father said. Go find your dip shit brother. Something like that. So here he was, in the compound. Bruce wasn’t able to pick anything up on his devices. Thor was almost certain Loki was back home. But he had this feeling in his chest. Something was drawing him in. Maybe this is what Loki was feeling. 

Thor walked to the dining room with Steve. He insisted Thor join for dinner. They were trying to be more family like. Everyone was seated at a large wooden table. Some of them he had never seen before. Taking his seat he looked at the Midgudrian food in confusion. “It’s pot roast Thor. Try not to insult my cooking.” Wanda teased. Thor grinned at the lovely lady. “I will swallow it if I must.” The beautiful Midgurdian woman fixed him a plate with the meat, a mountain of potatoes and carrots following. “Don’t harm yourself now.” 

Across from him sat Bucky. His long brown hair in a low man bun. “Would you prefer if I did that to?” He looked around at his friends. “I mean I’m not knockin it..but I don’t think you’d look this good.” Buck grinned at him, as some people chuckled. “Buck stop flirting.” Steve shoved his shoulder. “Hey man he was the one lookin at me like that. I was just bein a gentlemen.” Thor laughed at the man. “Thank you for your kindness. And thank all of you for your hospitality. Your meal is outstanding.”

At the end of the table Peter leaned over to whisper, “So uh...Mr. Stark..is Mr. Barnes ya know..gay?” Before he could answer someone else beat him to it. “No kid. I’m not gay. I love women probably more than anyone. Probably even more than Sam likes his weird ass porn. I was just teasin our friend here.”

“Can we have one dinner where we don’t talk about porn?” Natasha rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her wine. 

“Why not? Its great.” Clint interjected. “Peter likes casual porn. Bucky likes BDSM. Wanda likes lesbian porn. Tony likes threesomes, there is nothing wrong with it. Now I think Sam likes anal and that...I just don’t know man.”

“Don’t knock it till you try it.” Sam shrugs. 

“What is..porn?” Thor said questionably, taking another bite of meat. 

“Porn is how men cheat on their wives.”

“No no don’t listen to that bullshit.” Clint waved his hand at Nat. “Porn is the most amazing thing. It’s where you can be you and not get judged.”

“Can you show me this porn?”

“I got ya buddy.” Bucky wicked at him.

Then there it was. Tony’s fuckin nemesis. A small black head with large ears poked from Bucky’s lap. Her blue eyes looking at the food on his plate. 

“No no, get that damn cat away from the table.”

“She’s not hurting anything, leave her be.” Wanda chimed, not bothering to look away from her food. 

“It is going to get on the table.”

“No Bucky will feed her under the table.” 

Thor looked over at the small animal as Buck put her on the floor. That feeling in his chest coming back. He just couldn’t pinpoint it. 

“Its a cat Thor.” Steve looked at his friend. “She belongs to Wanda her name is Nova.”

“I know what is..I just…” He got quiet, shrugging. “I don’t know.”

After everyone went to bed, Bucky sat next to Thor. A laptop in front of the both of them. “Okay my friend. This is the best earth invention yet. You move around with your finger like this. Then you just press the button to choose what you want to happen.” Thor sat with his mouth open. The naked bodies in front of him only confusing him more. “Then you just pick one.” Buck placed the item into Thor’s lap. “I’ll leave you to choosin. If you break it don’t worry we have a thousand more.” Buck gave him a wink as he walked out. 

About 3 hours later, a loud crashing sound came from the kitchen. The sound of bare feet on the tile filled the halls. “What the hell was that?” Tony fussed. Following everyone to the kitchen. Steve had his shield, a pair of low pajamas on his hips. Buck was behind him gun in hand. A couple more people followed in, growing silent. The light from the refrigerator door shined on the kitchen floor. The moonlight filling the room. Natasha stood beside on the light switch flicking it on just as Steve and Bucky got ready to attack. Gun ready to fire and shield ready to be thrown.

Then everyone stopped. 

Buck nearly lost it at the dam sight. 

A woman, naked, with long blonde hair sat on the kitchen floor. A bottle of Asgardian ale in her hand and a cake to her side. Buck felt his cheeks redden as he took her in. Long soft legs with a small wasit, her flowing hair covering the sight of her bare breast. Not to mention her core. Which he could smell by the way. Her eyes looked over to the group lazily, she was drunk out of her mind. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Tony yelled. 

Steve straightened himself up, cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. Wanda was certainly blushing as she covered Peter’s eyes. “Well um, you guys got this..I’ll um take Peter to his room.” Captain America shuffled out of the room taking Pete with him. It didn’t take long for Wanda to follow.

“Meow?” The woman mumbled looking at Tony. 

“Oh my God. It’s the fucking cat. I told you dumbass do not get a cat! And what did you do? Got a fuckin cat!” Tony rambled and screamed his lungs out. The naked woman picked herself up off the floor. “Hey, can I have a shirt?” Buck shrugged his sleeping shirt off, giving it the woman. “Thanks hun.” She pulled the cotton onto her frame, it reached her thighs. Natasha talked to Tony as he bitched to the heavens. As he did so the girl bent over to pick up the cake. Buck held back a groan. She had a nice ass, especially when it was bare. He couldn’t help but look a little further down, the sight of her wet lips made him bite his lip. 

“Unless we have a purpose for this woman I want her out of this house!”

“We do.” Buck mumbled. Tony’s angry eyes snapped to his. “She’s a shapeshifter right?”

“Yup that’s my dam gift.I can be anything you want.” She giggled drunkenly. Her words slurring together. On shaky legs she walked to Buck, he got her as she nearly fell. “But don’t worry..don’t don’t worry..I’m finnneee.” Buck picked the girl up, carrying her off to his room. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“She needs a place to sleep. We can’t do anythin while she’s drunk.”


	2. Cat's Got Your Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Buck woke up to something warm. He was used to this. It meant he had little Nova on his chest. Opening his eyes he saw a mass of blonde hair. Steve? He thought. Then he remembered last night. The naked lady. Very naked lady. Picking himself up he looked at the young woman. She was wrapped around his side. Literally. Her long soft leg was on his waist, the shirt he gave her was bunched just below her breast. He bit his lip at the sight. His morning hard on bringing him down to Earth. 

He didn’t know this woman. 

Slowly her eyes opened to see Buck. Her brows furrowed in confusion. “Am I dead?”

“No.”

“How?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re a fuckin angel.”

Before Buck could process, she was in his lap. Her bare ass pressing into his crotch. He knew she could feel it but that didn’t stop her. Her soft fingers pushed his hair back. “Hi Bucky. My name is Nova and well….I’m your cat.” She played with his brown hair as he wrapped his arms around her. “Uh huh. And your in my lap why?” Nova looked at him blankly. “It’s my spot.” Her hair tickled his thigh as she tossed it behind her shoulder. “I know you probably don’t trust me. I’ve never talked back. I didn’t want to scare you. But..I like you Buck. You’re a good person. A handsome well kept gentlemen and you have good taste in porn. I hope that you’ll like me as much as I like you.” He couldn’t help but smile. She was bold. Drop dead stunning and probably bat shit crazy. But he liked it. None of the dames from his days were ever like this. Confident I guess you could say. “Well thank ya darlin. I appreciate the compliment.” Her small hands moved from his hair to his lips. “Can I tell you a secret?” She bit her lip playfully, leaning in to whisper in his head. Her chest pressed against his, he could feel a wet spot from where she was sitting. “Your accent drives me crazy. It was so hard to listen that thick accent and not get off.” She pulled away from him, a grin on her lips. Buck ran his hands down her thighs, “Is that all you wanted to tell me?”

She giggled as a light blush covered her cheeks, “I’ve wanted to fuck you from the moment I saw you.”

Buck could’ve lost it right there. But he knew better. “Really? Tell me why darlin.” 

“I don’t know. It’s just something about men with metal arms. I always wanted to know how it would feel.” Nova grinned at him, giving his nose a small lick. “I promise I’m not usually like this. It’s just…” He cut her off with his lips.   
He knew what she was going to say. He felt the same. His soft lips pressed into hers, gently. But she wasn’t having that. She kissed back ferociously. Her hands tangling into his hair and her hips digging into his. His large hands ran up her back, taking the cotton shirt with it. Throwing the damn things across the room. He laid Nova on her back. Those long legs around his waist. He pulled away from her lips. 

“This is a bad idea.” He mumbled. He bit down on her neck. The smell of her was flooding him. She smelled like honey. Leaving one mark after another he moved down her body. “That’s what makes it fun.” Her sharp nails dug into his shoulders as he put his head between her lips. His hot breath made her twitch. It’s been so long since she’s had a man. A real man. She spread her legs for him as he dove in. Her eyes rolled back as Buck played with her clit. His tongue licked up and down her opening before shoving his tongue into her tight hole. Her moans filled his ears and her hands tugged at his hair. Moving his tongue in and out of her she grinded into his face. 

“Oh dear God.” 

Buck grinned as he pulled away from her. If he could do one thing it was oral. He loved to it. It always drove the dames wild. Especially because back then oral was scandalous. Nova looked down at him a pleading look in her eyes. “Shush. We have to be fast kitty. Breakfast is almost ready and they’ll start lookin.” Nova gave him a pout as he crawled on top of her. “I promise I’ll play with you all day. Be good sweetheart.” Buck pulled his boxers off, rubbing the head between her soaked lips. Nova bit her lips whining at him. He teased her a little more. Slowly inching himself into her tight opening. His large hands wrapped around her hips as he rolled his hips into hers. He started out a rough pace. He didn’t know how to be gentle. It wasn’t in his nature. And Lordy she didn’t want him to be. Nova clawed into him as he took her raw. His thick cock hitting all the right spots and he was getting harder. Buck put his metal hand over her mouth as he drilled her. The sound of skin on skin filled the room. The bed creaked below them. His muscles tightened and his stomach tightend. He watched her breast bounce and her pussy swallow him. Nova cried into his hands, her eyes tight as she came around him. Her walls squeezed his girth, covering him with her cream. Buck leaned down, sucking a dark bruise on her chest as he let go. Rope after rope of his cum filling her up. They both sat still for a moment. The smell of food coming to their senses. Buck released her mouth, giving her a sweet kiss. 

“I think you’ll be my kitty now.”

Nova smirked, “I’d like that.”

Buck walked into the kitchen, Nova following behind him. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and one of Bucky’s flannels. Everyone gave the woman funny glances. Even Thor couldn’t help but take her in. 

“Guys it’s just our cat don’t be rude.”  
“Well I feel like if she’s here she has to be in the form of a cat. Tony lost his damn shit last night. To the point where I think I could pass it as stress. After Natasha brought him in I couldn’t calm him down. I feel like he is going to kick her out.” Pepper sat in her business clothes, a cup of hot coffee in her hands. “What do you say? Is that okay with you?”

Nova shrugged. “If anything that helps me out. All of you know I am human. Just sneak me food, set me up in someone's room and get me basic necessities. I doubt anyone would just let me in your room now, you know I’m human. I also doubt Wanda would want me in her room. And I completely understand. I invaded your personal space. I probably even broke some of your trust and I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you I was human, but I had a home. I hope one day you can all forgive me.”

“Actually I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to stay in my room. You stayed there most of the time anyway. Unless Buck was having a nightmare. We look to be the same size.” Wanda gave her a shrug. “I’d love to have a roommate. If anything you can switch between Buck and I like you used to. I don’t see why anything needs to change.”

“Now back up…” Sam was rubbing his head. “What are you?”

“Um..well..I am a shapeshifter. But I can do more than that. You see I can create weapons as well. I guess I’m...a witch? I don’t really know. I just go from animal to animal to find a home. When I was a child I learned about my ability through an accident. I stabbed a bully with a dagger. The small town we were in instantly called me a witch and killed my family. They shot my father, burned my mother than drowned my sister. I managed to get away because...I killed them. One moment they were screaming at me and when I opened my eyes they were dead. After that I learned to turn into cute house pets to find homes. I would stay in the rich suburbs in Queens until the family I was living with took me to a shelter. I was just about to break out and go back on the streets when Sam came in. I didn’t know him. But he was worried. I could see it in his eyes. I had no idea he was an Avenger or who they even were. I was in Rhode Island when the attack happened in 2012. But I am very glad I met all of you.” Steve gave her a hug. He couldn’t help it. 

“I am so sorry about your family. That is horrible thing to have to live through.” Nova wrapped her arms around him, patting his back. 

“I’ll do anything you want me to. Please don’t kick me back on the streets.”


End file.
